List of Presidents
This page details and provides images of the Federate presidents since the formation of the union in 2281. Nikolai Masson (2281-2302) The only president to have been born on Earth, Nikolai is the founder of the Federate and unified the severed states from the highly populated planet Vallous, which has gone on to be the capital of the Federate. See: Nikolai Masson for more information. . . . Matthew Masson (2302-2303, interim; 2303-2319, elected) The son of Nikolai, who stepped in after his disappearance in 2302, and was later elected to the presidency from 2303 to until he stepped down to focus on his station project Masson Station in 2319, which sat as the fifth most populous station in inhabited space until its untimely destruction in 2477. Under his direction, new methods of electing and maintaining directors and presidents became commonplace with the interest of preventing what he described as "inbred monarchy". See: Matthew Masson for more information Esther Stafford (2319-2343) Vice President: Ravi Masson With populations swarming toward Vallous, Esther found her power through promises of further unification and the spreading of humanity into the deeper regions of space. Her election came 102 years after communication and travel to Earth was severed, and a fragile humanity needed a kick in the motivation to prevent further losses if a similar event was to happen to the new capital planet. She would go on to rule with grace from 2319 until she moved on to focus on developing neighboring and distant planetary systems in 2343. She is regarded as one of the most important figures in the development of the Federate. President Stafford refined the constitution and its bounds as introduced by the Masson family in the decades prior. Her most notable inclusion to the constitution was the introduction of the "Protected Places"* initiative, which sought to protect ancient Earth languages and cultures by allowing the segregation of certain genetic pools to prevent assimilation to a general fold of the population. The most famed of these is the Hogo Basho region of the Pleiades Autonomous Region which preserves a faithful replication of Japanese culture and people. *See "Protected Places" for more information on regions that preserve certain cultures or gene pools. See Esther Stafford for more information. Bradley Windsor (2343-2361) Vice President: Samuel Rosenthal With humanity firmly expanded, it needed direction from a governing body as to what to do with its newfound territory. Bradley was elected on the promises of figuring out how to forge the resources and exploding population into a functioning economy. At this point, the population of humanity is above what the population of Sol System was at the time of the 2217 incident that left it unreachable by external populations. Bradley would go on to lead from 2343 until he spearheaded an operation in 2361 to attempt to re-establish travel to Sol System, from which he did not return. He is often cited as the reason modern humanity suffers from a strong polarization within stations, but at the same time why either mode of living is above the minimum standards. See Bradley Windsor for more information. Samuel Rosenthal (2361-2362, interim) President Rosenthal is generally seen as a president that was unenthusiastic of the position after rising to the top job in the first term. However, he did not take his disinterest in maintaining the job as a reason to be a lame duck between elected presidents and committed to the changes that President Windsor had intended to make before his implied death. Where before there was no limit as to the age of who could sit in the office of president. A new set of restrictions put a minimum age of 25 and maximum age of 90. While no person who hold or even run for the office (as a major candidate) had been beyond either limit, it seemed unnecessary at the time to implement the restrictions. President Rosenthal referred to the limits as "cushioning the ends" where one should "finish their education and retire when beyond the reasonable age of work". See Samuel Rosenthal for more information. Claire Lafreniere (2362-2368) Claire was a technology business magnate who took the mantle as presidentress after several years of attempting to unseat President Windsor. The position allowed her to accelerate investment into new technological outlets and boost new human opportunities while suffocating the overall potential of automation. Viewing it as a threat, she outlawed the use of a true artificial intelligence in any circumstances - government or private - to prevent what she referred to as "the extinction of the human enterprise". She was the first president to be brought up for re-election by the approval minimums process, losing to former president Samuel Rosenthal in September 2368. See Claire Lafreniere for more information. Samuel Rosenthal (2368-2385) Recognizing the potential held within the office of the president, Rosenthal launched a campaign against sitting Presidentress Lafreniere. Interestingly, media picked up on the similarities between Lafreniere and Rosenthal, referring to the campaign as a "choice of twins". Rosenthal's campaign sailed by his previous experience in the office, offering himself as a similar yet more effective president than the sitting presidentress. . . . Geordi Lykaios (2385-2411) Geordi is seen as a champion for the choice of the people, and made true to the promises he made while campaigning for the position. He modified the electoral maintainance process to lower the ousting approval from 66% to 57%. Under this new system, two of the past presidents would have been put up for election sooner than the time they stepped down. He would later go on to be defeated by his own system in the triggered election of 2411 against Dakota Barker. See Geordi Lykaios for more information. . Dakota Barker (2411-2414) A former longstanding director of Vallous, Dakota maintained a strong curiosity about the existence of aliens and poured extensive quantities of resources into the effort. The effort produced many examples of bygone civilizations but no direct 'first contact' situations with an intelligent species beyond some human settlers left uncontacted by the Federate. Continually pulling a lack of tangible results from the outlandishly expensive endeavor, Dakota's disapproval for the 'waste of what is better used' (David Fowler, 2413) triggered an election in which she did not seek reelection. See Dakota Barker for more information. David Fowler (2414-2421) President Fowler was concerned about the state of the Federate as left by Presidentress Barker, regions both outside and within the Consolidated State were considering seceding and forming their own governments. In an attempt to keep everything in one piece, President Fowler enacted the Statehood Permanence Act of 2419, which solidified the position of any region already administered by the Federate. Regions that attempt secession are met with the military force of a consolidated Federate army. Fowler vanished in 2421, there is no evidence of his presence within inhabited space. President Fowler is the person people look to when considering the conspiracy of whether or not presidents would rather vanish and leave their reputation intact instead of allowing them to tarnish in an approaching election or a simpler step down from the position. See David Fowler for more information. . . . . Gordon Webb (2421, interim) After the disappearance of President Fowler, Webb proceeded to formalize the previously optional process of Vice President selection. . . . Logan Kennedy (2421-2430) Vice President: . . . Tobias Hamilton (2430-2434) Vice President: . . . . . . Robert Fairfax (2434-2439) Vice President: Leonel Reidt President Fairfax would set down the mantle of president after reaching the maximum age set in place by former president Samuel Rosenthal. . . . . . Leonel Reidt (2439-2446) The first president born in a Protected Places designated region, Leonel separated from Staðr at a young age to pursue a life within the political sphere to enhance the regional political power of regions like Helix State. Ascending to the presidency after President Fairfax stepped down, President Reidt enacted the Regional Resolutions Act of 2440 which sought to provide balances to protected places and expand their individual governance as states encompassed by the Federate. . . Vladimir Coutinho (2446-2450) Vice Presidentress: Veronica De La Cruz See Vladimir Coutinho for more information. . . . . . . . Veronica De La Cruz (2450-2451, interim) . . . . . . Tony Hayes (2451-2454) . . . . . . . Marcus Djinn (2454-2462) Despite it's remoteness, Marcus would later be ousted by the process due to inability to control the fear of the public after the destruction of Downey Terminal. . . . . . . Sixteen Presidents (2462-2474) The following period had a series of unremarkable presidents contained by the disapproval process. Their names are listed below and their reigning length can be found on the Federated Galactic States page. Gloria Dunn (2474-2479) Vice Presidentress: Esther Nash Presidentress Dunn sat as the longest reigning president of the Federate since Marcus Djinn more than a decade prior. See Gloria Dunn for more information. . . . Nolan Allison (2479-present) Vice President: Cozmo Lykaios Political magnate who was at the helm of both Downey Terminal and Masson Station at the time of their respective destruction, Nolan was elected on the tagline of his campaign against Presidentress Dunn, "We know who they are, we will find them, and we will atomize the fuck out of them". Nolan's campaign was fueled by the fear of the public that their lives were at stake and Nolan offered that safe haven. See Nolan Allison for more information.